Episode 455: Fear Sponging Material
"Fear Sponging Material" was originally released April 15, 2019. Description Take a load off, friends. We know you've got your fair share of worries–heck, we all do. We're here for you! Just whisper 'em right here, right up our shirt sleeve. Let the shirt do the rest. Suggested talking point: The Taxmen Cameth, The Good New Art, Moto Dog, Ticket to Family, Cavemans, Pretzel Abominations, Bustin' In, Koi Care Outline 0:45–Intro. It's tax time. What do you mean, the president we don't like gets our money? 6:46–I work at a contemporary art museum, and people keep asking me, "What kind of art do you have?" What does that mean? What should I respond with besides "paintings and sculptures"? What kind of art are there?–Is This Art? in Austin, Texas 13:15–Y–Sent in by Michelle Smith, from Yahoo Answers user Oh My God, I Usually Look Around The Page For Inspiration For What To Call These Anonymous Users, And Right Now I'm Looking At A Yahoo Finance Video That's In The Side Bar, Here's The Headline, I Wanna Munch Munch Squad Jr., "Running on Dunkin'? Coffee Giant Debuts Signature Sneaker". So These Are Shoes That Say Dunkin' Donuts On Them. This is Very Strange, This Is Like If You Were Reading A Munch Squad And There Was Just A Yahoo Embedded In The Middle Of It, Anyway, This Anonymous User Who Doesn't Deserve A Name, who asks: All I want in life is to be able to cruise on my motorcycle with my dog. How can I do that? I know sidecars are an option, but besides that? my dog is 80 pounds of doberman/pitbull. Update: Dimo, can you link me some carriers that would be good for that? 19:12–I recently decided to Patronus... 19:21–I recently decided to patronize my local concert hall on a whim, arriving only a few months before the concert started... 19:52–I recently decided to patronize my local concert hall on a whim, arriving only a few minutes before the concert started. As I was approaching the box office to purchase a ticket, a woman intercepted me and all but insisted I use the spare ticket she had, as one of her family members was not able to make it. Before I could consider the consequences of doing so, I graciously accepted, and she sat me among her family members on the second row to the stage for a very intimate two-hour concert. Because of the proximity to the stage, I'm worried that these were rather expensive tickets. Should I try to compensate her somehow? She also invited me to her church. Do I have to start going there? Do I need to buy her a ticket to something now?–A Ticket Tagalong in Texas 24:05–Y–Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Bartholomew, who asks: Did cavemen go to school? 29:37–MZ–Sponsored by Squarespace, StitchFix. Advertisement for Mission to Zyxx. 33:53–Munch Squad–fresh&co's 4/20 Menu and Toppers Pizza's Pretzel Bites 39:37–I was working the ticket counter at my university theatre when a man approached the counter and said, stone cold, "I'm just gonna bust in." and walked into the theater unchallenged. How could I have stopped him?–Steamrolled at the Sing-o-rama 46:38–Y–Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Johnson, who asks: How to build a koi pond for cheap? 49:48–Housekeeping 51:36–FY–Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Cool Birds, who asks: Does anyone else ever accidentally call lotion yogurt and vice versa? Category:Munch Squad Category:Episodes Category:Adrian Cowles Category:Drew Davenport